


Sharing the Sun

by Man_Without_A_Plan



Series: Fates Fun in the Summer Sun [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, No Deeprealms, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Man_Without_A_Plan
Summary: Azura loved the sight of the rising sun, and insisted that her husband watched it with her.For Azurrin Week 2018 Day 2: Light/Darkness.





	Sharing the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Azurrin Week 2018! I originally wanted to do stories for each day, but I'm way too easily distracted and had difficulty coming up with story ideas anyway. Plus one of my ideas was way too long for me to pump out... for now.
> 
> Also, this is part of my Summer series so I don't look like a complete flake on that. (It's still warm where I live, so there!)
> 
> Shout-outs to AquosEvolved for being my beta reader again. He's a total bro.

     "Corrin, dear, you have to stay awake."

 

     Azura, with much effort, had convinced her husband to get up from their very comfortable beach house bed during the middle of the night to go down to the shore to watch the sun rise. It was something she had wanted to do with him for years, but their busy schedules combined with Corrin's sleeping tendencies made it impossible. Going on a much-needed summer trip to Izumo with Lilith and the kids finally gave the perfect excuse to screw up their internal clocks in the name of luxury.

 

     Corrin, curled up around his wife in his dragon form to block the breeze of the beach, started to mumble incoherently as Azura scratched that one spot he really liked between his horns. He shifted so his head was now in his wife's lap but refused to get up.

 

     "Come on, sweetie," Azura sighed. "We don't get to do things like this very often." She cradled her beloved's head as she leaned back into his surprisingly soft body. "I know it's hard to stay up, but you won't regret it."

 

     The draconic king of Valla and hero of the world responded by silently licking the hands of his beautiful queen. _"Sorry, Zuzu, I'm just soooooooo tired."_ He opened his maw wide to yawn. _"_ _I played with the kids all day yesterday and it's just too early for me."_

 

     Azura giggled and vigorously scratched her husband's head. "Just a little longer and then you can sleep again. Look, the sun's light is already peering over the horizon."

 

     Corrin lifted his head and turned his eyeless dragon face towards the horizon, joining his wife to watch the dawn of a new day trickle out from beyond the shore. The darkness of night gave way to light as purple turned to orange and then blue as the moon fell and the sun rose.

 

     Once the sun had peeked out enough that it was too bright to look at and was now longer considering rising, Corrin plopped his head down on the sand at Azura's feet and traveled to Slumberland near-instantaneously.

 

     Azura rolled her eyes at her beloved's antics. Knowing that moving him at this point was impossible, she planted a kiss on his scaly face and walked back to their beach house to collect the kids. Their vacation wasn't over yet, and there wasn't such a thing as too much beach time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could be a lot better and generally more substantial, but I had to rewrite this from scratch really quickly to make the deadline. While I liked my original draft, it still felt really bloated and long.
> 
> Up next: I dunno. We'll see.


End file.
